Slaves to love
by littlefoxling101.2
Summary: Sakyos in a demon auction and buys a kitsune. Things start to get complicated when they fall in love. Will Kuramas past come back and ruin everything? Yaoi of course NEW PAIRING SAKYOU/KURAMA
1. Auction

Slaves to love

_Sum: _Sakyos in a demon auction and buys a kitsune. Things start to get complicated when they fall in love. Will Kuramas past come back and ruin everything? Yaoi of course

_FIC_ 2

_Rated_ M

_Pairings_ Sakyo/Kurama

_Warnings_ AU, yaoi, slavery, ooc, sexual situations, bond, slight nc

This one just came to me one day and I though it would make a pretty good story. But now that I'm trying to put it to paper I'm having a hard time figuring out how I'm gonna make it work. So if this ones not as good as my others please forgive me. I just wanted to write something different and unique

Standard disclaimer applies.

"Blah" Speech

'_blah' thought_

X Chapter 1: Auction X

Kurama didn't know what was going on or why he was stark naked. Every time he tried to think, his head felt like something had stuffed cotton in his skull. He thought he could hear someone talking but could barely make any sense of it.

"…art the bidding at 6 million!" was all he could hear before he felt fuzzy again. He could hardly catch what was being said but he thought faintly that it was numbers. He thought briefly that he was in some sort of auction. Though he couldn't understand why he was nude in a room full of people. His mind was still too hazy to give him a definite answer, or to tell him what they were bidding on.

"Come now, gentlemen. Surely this demon is a gem to behold. He's well worth 10 million I assure you! A young, delicate body, such limber legs, supple pale skin, and a face…." he felt someone grab him under his chin and force his head up, "Like an angel's"

"20 million" Someone shouted.

"Now were talking business my good man! Do I hear 22?"

"25 mil!"

"Did we mention both his 'front' and 'back' are untried?" the man said with a sinister style.

"40 million!"

"45!"

"now we're really talking, do I hear 60?"

"63!"

"70!"

"75!"

"80!"

"85!"

"90!"

"100 million dollars!!!"

"100 million dollars! Is there any other bids? Yes? No? Going once, going twice, so-"

"350 million dollars." A handsome you man said calmly as he approached the auction stand with a suitcase in hand. "In cash."

"3-350 million !?" the auctioneer spoke uneasily. " Uh- any further bids? SOLD! To Mr. Valdez!" He slammed his gabble to make the bid official. That was all Kurama knew before blacking out. He thought he felt someone cover him and carry him some where before he felt no more.

X End chapter 1X

Well this was longer but I decided for a teaser since the original chapter was like 10 pages long. So the other half will be the majority of chapter 2. REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. Sakyo

Slaves to love

Hey I'm back with more! You guys really like this =^-^=

Little note before we start: The FLASHBACK is the other half of chapter 1. Just wanted to clear that up since I'm starting it off differently.

X Chapter 2: Sakyo X

Sakyo walked sullenly down the corridors of his mansion. He was headed to the guest wing where a very special guest was housed by his order. The little demon was likely still sleeping. The slave handlers dosed him up with some pretty strong stuff. It wasn't often that a demon male this small was found and the handlers had sedatives more suited for the larger demons.

Coming to the door of the bedroom Sakyo quietly opened the heavy oak door so as not to disturbed the slumbering occupant. As expected the little creature was still sleeping, trying to work the drugs out of his system. Sakyo approached the bedside no longer worried about his presence being known. He just stood there wanting nothing more than to gaze upon the beautiful demon that lay before him. He reached over to brush away a stray hair from the angelic face. The boy looked so peaceful, so innocent. He was nothing like the other humanoids that came from Makai. They were usually harsh and scarred from their years of survival. And more so they looked angry, even in there sleep! But this demon…. He shows no sign of weariness or of hardships. His skin is unmarred by ANY flaw, his expression is one of peace, and his body, though not unfit, is not built like the other demons he's seen. Hell, he has seen demon females with more mass than this fair thing!

He was drawn from his thoughts as the red head stirred uneasily. Watching the child (_PUP_ he reminded himself _PUP_) turn in the sheets to get more comfortable he thought back on how the pup came to be his.

XxX _PREVIOUS NIGHT_ XxX

_Sakyo let another puff of smoke escape his lips as a cover for the sigh it hid. He really didn't want to be in this place with all these fat rich slobs and their whores. He'd much rather be at home in his library with a nice tall glass of scotch. Instead he somehow let the Black Black Club members convince him to come to one of their little demon sales._

_After seeing most of the creatures being sold he began to understand WHY Tarukune had so many weird things in his basement. Most of the foul beasts he recognized as game from the Demon Plain. He liked to listen in on his servants that came from Demon World and the tales of their homelands. They talked about the differences between the two worlds namely the difference in cuisine. They would share hunting stories of the game native to their lands and described the beasts to the ones who were unfamiliar with them._

_So Sakyo knew what some of the strange looking creatures were but didn't try to identify them all. Time progressed slowly and they eventually brought out the, somewhat, more civilized demons out to auction._

_He sat there in thought, contemplating whether or not to leave or waste the rest of his evening watching these idiots buy demons while drinking weak liquor. A few hours passed and he was ready to leave. He took his wallet from his jacket pocket and threw down a meager tip for the waiter. Placing the leather casing back in his pocket he prepared to leave. "Now then gentlemen, we come to our final sale of the night. A rather _special _creature from the Eastern Makai: A Kitsune."_

_That was enough to make him stop in his seat. 'A kitsune?!' he thought in shock. 'Those were suppose to have gone nearly extinct years ago! Feh, probably just some mutt they think will pass off for a demon fox.' he thought bemusedly. The last kitsune sighted was killed more than 20 years ago. The race was infamous for their beauty and the rumors surrounding them about their sexual appetites. This, of course, made them heavily sought after as sex slaves and high class whores. Those that submitted were bound until death and those that resisted were raped and killed. Obviously more of them chose to resist than live as a nobles plaything. So most of the race was wiped out until their numbers barely dwindled. Those left went into hiding and live secretly, but one chose to live in the open as a beacon of hope for his remaining kin, Youko Kurama. He became the proof to his kin that ANY kitsune could be strong if they chose to be. But to actually have captured a kitsune. 'There must be something wrong with it. It's probably an old decrepit husk of a demon, or maybe it's disease ridden with some Makaian strain, or something! There is no way they managed to find a young, attractive- HOLY SHIT!!!!' he thought as they led the most beautiful demon onto the auction stage. The kitsune was a young male who looked barely of breeding age.(About 16 ppl :P)_

_He was slender with a dancer's build, pale ivory skin, and the most feminine body he had ever seen without breasts. And his face had a half lidded, drugged look upon it and the most erotic flush Sakyo had ever seen. The very sight of this pup was making him hard, and already thinking of all the ways he could use that delicate body of his. But more eye catching than his looks was his hair. It was a bright, vermillion red! The same color as a rose. As he thought on that he believed there was no other comparison could be made for him. The pup was just like a rose both beautiful and delicate. But did this rose have any thorns?_

"_Such a fine beauty only to be expected from the kitsune. But if you question his breeding we also have pedigree forms for this little foxling. His sire is of high class power and his carrier was a noble beauty. Now we'll start the biding at 6 million!" Immediately there was a bid for 7 million from one of the Black Black club members. Soon after another bid was made for an even higher bid._

"_Come now gentlemen. Surely this demon is a gem to behold. He's well worth 10 million I assure you! A young delicate body, such limber legs, supple pale skin, and a face…" the handler to his right reached over and lifted the demon's drooping head, "like an angel's."_

"_20 million!" Another shout this time from a table not far from Sakyo._

"_Now we're talking business my good man! Do I hear 22?"_

"_25 Mill!"_

"_Did we mention that both his 'front' and 'back' are untried?" The man smiled sinisterly as the bids rolled in._

"_40 million1"_

"_45!"_

"_Do I hear 60?"_

"_62!"_

"_63!"_

"_66!"_

"_70!"_

"_73!"_

_75!"_

"_79!"_

"_80!"_

"_84!"_

"_85!"_

"_90!"_

"_100 million dollars!" 'bingo! No one would challenge a bid that high. All I have to do is wait until it's too late to go any higher,'_

"_100 million dollars! Is there any other bids? Yes? No? Going once. Going twice. So-"_

"_350 million dollars." he shouted over the crowd. He stood and approached the stage a cigarette between his slightly parted lips. "In cash"_

_3-350 million?!" The auctioneer stuttered shocked at the bid. No demon had ever sold for that substantial sum, but this wasn't just any run-of-the-mill guy either. Sakyo was known for paying or gambling ridiculous amounts of money. So it was no surprise when there wasn't a bid against him. Coming out of his stupor the auctioneer slammed the gabble down finalizing his bid. "SOLD!" To Mr. Sakyo Valdez."_

_Everyone began to speak in hushed tones about this purchase but they mattered little to him. Right now his main concern was the young demon who was now his. Sakyo stayed to mingle a bit before he left. He talked to the Black Black Club Committee and the demon handlers. After speaking to the men who were to transport the demon for him he declined their offer opting for taking the little demon to his home personally. _

X End Flashback X

He may have hated going but at the very least he had found something worth his money. He lightly ran his fingertips over the soft cherry blossom lips of the slumbering teen who fitfully stirred until…..

x End Chapter 2 x

Ha cliffhanger! XD Review and I shall update! Ja.


	3. 3 New Pet

Slaves to love

Hahahaha I just realized how much of an evil little cliffhanger that was! LOL I'm sorry ppl I know I shouldn't be this evil to you but I can't help it it's in my nature!

Anyway here's the long awaited 3rd chapter. Enjoy!

X Chapter 3: New pet X

_He may have been against going but at the very least he found something actually worth his money. He lightly ran his finger over the soft cherry blossom lips of the slumbering teen who fitfully stirred until….._ his eyes fluttered open. Sakyo stared in awe as two liquid emeralds focused on him. The beautiful eyes closed once again as a dainty hand came up and rubbed the sleep from them. They opened again, this time taking in the owner's surroundings.

His eyes grazed over the room before landing on Sakyo. The boy said something in his native demonic tongue but it was too bleary for Sakyo to understand. The boy kept eye contact with him probably waiting for a response. "Do you speak Japanese?" The boy looked at him before answering.

"H-hai." he said weakly still feeling the effect of the drugs that were forced on him. He groaned and put a hand to his forehead feeling a headache coming on. "Wh- where am I?" He asked weakly still feeling drowsy from the drugs. Unfortunately they didn't have the proper dosage to give a demon as small as him and thus gave him the full blown maximum dose. The result was the same though. Bad headache, nausea, feeling like someone put cotton in your skull, etc…

"Your safe. You don't have to worry, no one will hurt you here." Sakyo said quietly trying to soothe the little youkai. The demon groaned before wincing as his headache came full force. Sakyo got up from his seat and headed for the other door in the room. Opening the door he revealed a bathroom as he walked in and over to the cabinet over the sink. After rummaging in the cabinet he pulled out a bottle of pills and took a couple out before returning to the demon's bedside. He handed him the pills and a glass of water. The demon just looked at them suspiciously, especially after he had been drugged not 24 hour ago. Sakyo must have sensed his unease about taking the pills.

"They're pain killers….For your headache." He explained. The demon took the pills cautiously from his hand before taking the glass as well. Popping the pills into his mouth the red head sipped the water before setting it down on the bed side table.

When the demon laid back down Sakyo realized he didn't even know what to call him. "What's your name?" The demon opened it's eyes and looked Sakyo straight in the face.

A few moments passed in silence and the demon still said nothing. "Kurama," he said as he continued to stare at him. Sakyo gave him a reassuring smile before speaking again,

"I'm Sakyo." He said in a calm manner so as to not alarm the fair creature. It wouldn't do for him to frighten him so soon. Within time he was sure he would learn of who he was and learn to also fear him as so many others have. There was no doubt about that. But for now he wanted to enjoy this creature's company while he wasn't feared.

"A-ano…" Kurama began but hesitated in continuing .

"Hm?" was his response as he watched with fascination as a blush crept over his cheeks staining them a pinkish color.

"I-if you wouldn't mind…could you perhaps, well you know… tell me where I am?" He said casting his eyes down from those deep blue eyes that he wanted to drown in.

"Of course." He said smiling at him. "You are in my home." Kurama looked at him quizzically not fully understanding his meaning. "I bought you, Kurama. You're my property. And because of that you are safe." Kurama's eyes had widened at the revelation. If he bought him that meant that he was his slave! _As his property he can do what ever he wants to me and I can't do a damn thing about it unless I want to be killed!_ Kurama began to back away from the man and nearly fell off the bed in the process. Luckily Sakyo caught his arm, preventing the oncoming fall. "Whoa there!" He said pulling him back up onto the bed. "You need to be careful, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself now would we?"

Kurama looked at him worriedly. Why would he concern himself about his well being if he was seen as a slave boy? Why would he, or any man, care if his slave was well or not? To his understanding as long as the slave was able to do their daily function it didn't matter whether or not they were alright.

"So, Kurama, is there anything your particularly good at? Anything you would consider a special skill?" he waited as the little demon thought things over. A few minutes passed and the demon still had yet to answer his question. Then he finally looked up to the man next to him, "I'm afraid I don't have many talents that you humans would think useful in any way."

"Well what talents do you have that demons would think useful?" Sakyo inquired. This would get interesting if the little demon possessed some sort of Quest-Class ability.

"I'd really rather not say right now…..but I can heal." He said suddenly perking up.

"Well, fortunately we don't have a healer on the grounds so you, Kurama, will be the grounds healer."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the bad update but i'm gonna be quite busy once i start college again so please bear with me? Thankyou


	4. No Need To Panic

Hello everyone,

Now there's no need to panic, I am not here to tell you that "the story will no longer be continued," or something like that. But unfortunately I am here to tell you that all stories will be postponed until further notice due to technical difficulties with my home computer. Now before you disregard this fact because of this message. I have written this on a public computer at my College, and I do not take well to writing on a public computer considering that I like to save drafts of my stories as I write them, and being a public computer would greatly compromise the work.

Apparently there is some sort of loose connection in the keyboard that allows the computer to recognize that I have typed something. At the current time I cannot afford to fix or replace my computer.

But because of the lack of a digital document I will instead be writing it down by hand and then when I get my computer fixed I will update as soon as I am able. I thank you all for your kind reviews and loyalties to the stories. To those of Youko's Pet and Hotspring Heat I am already working on new chapters. For those of Blood Red Roses I am thinking hard on the next scenario. For Hunter and Hunted the chapter is already started but the dialogue is giving me trouble. And last but not least for the fans of Slaves to Love The next chapter will give you a glimpse of insight to Kurama's past.

I thank you all and wish you well.


End file.
